


King Unraveling

by tobiosvolleyball



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno, King Kageyama Tobio, Light Angst, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sobbing, Traumatized Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosvolleyball/pseuds/tobiosvolleyball
Summary: He can't do it.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio & Takeda Ittetsu, Kageyama Tobio & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	King Unraveling

It's the middle of the match between Karasuno High and Aoba Johsai. Who's making the next play? Where are the spikers?

"Careful, everyone. He's still just a King no matter what."

King. King. King. That's all he hears. He's just a King. The egocentric King Of the Court. He doesn't have a heart. He doesn't have feelings. All he is... all he ever will be is just a volleyball machine. He's not human. He's a monster.

"Getting tired, King?"

"He's just a King. There's nothing more to that."

"King Of the Court."

"King!"

"I heard that his teammates gave him the nickname King Of the Court."

"That's so cool! I want a nickname like that!"

"The King. An egocentric King."

"He's always ordering them around."

"Why would he yell at his teammates like that?"

"It's not his teammates' fault. The setter needs to toss properly."

"Man, that setter could be amazing but he lacks self-control."

"I heard that his nickname is the King."

"King."

"King."

"King."

Stop... stop it... just shut up! All of you! Shut up! Shut it! Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"Kageyama! Toss it to me!" Tanaka called, holding up a hand.

Kageyama held his hands up. The ball sunk into his hands.

**"Back to the bench."**

Ah. There it is.

Kageyama grabbed the ball, then put his arms to his sides. The entire gym went silent. Was Kageyama holding the ball?

Did he just stop the game?

"K-Kageyama?" Daichi asked.

The crystal droplets slowly dripped down his cheeks. Just a few tears, but so many feelings. The pain. It all hurt. It all hurt so much.

"Kageyama?!" Hinata asked, with wide eyes.

Nobody could believe it. The self-centered King was unraveling right before their eyes. Even Kageyama couldn't believe it himself. The tears flew from his wide eyes, dripping to the ground.

"T-T-T-T-TIME OUT!" Takeda yelled, making a T sign with his hands.

"What's wrong, Kageyama?!" Asahi asked, frantically.

Kageyama held the ball right in front of his eyes, looking down at it. The tears continued to drip down onto the volleyball. Kageyama was held captive by the one thing he thought he could always get along with.

"I..." Kageyama looked at his teammates with the tears still slipping down his cheeks. He clutched the ball harder.

"I can't do it."


End file.
